moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Nautilus
The Nautilus is a capital submarine used by Epsilon in anti-ship warfare with its torpedoes and magnetic field that hampers the mobility of nearby enemy vessels. Description Yuri's development of his own submarine did not stop at the Piranha and their fearsome psionic submarine Resheph. After his naval engagements with the Allies in the Atlantic, he has soon realized that the small and fast minisubs were not enough to engage the more powerful naval units of his enemies. The Nautilus is a project based on a previously terminated concept of a massive submarine designed for naval combat with the use of highly explosive torpedoes, the devastating power of which far exceeded that of the Soviet Typhoon. Launched in volleys of 4, Nautilus' torpedoes can sink the heavier ships much quicker than the fragile Piranha ever could. Additionally, being a real, deeply submerged submarine unlike its smaller companion, the Nautilus doesn't reveal its position when moving or firing. Nautilus' ace in the sleeve is its magnetic field, similar to that created by the Magnetic Beam used by the PsiCorps forces. If an enemy unit comes too close to the Nautilus, it will activate the field and trap anything that's near the sub at said moment, making it a sitting duck for other Yuri's underwater units. Overview The Nautilus is the Epsilon's answer to covert naval superiority should mass Piranhas and/or Giant Squids prove futile against the more powerful navy of the other factions. Boasting unrivaled firepower among the Epsilon navy, its 4 torpedo burst is capable of destroying even Naval Shipyards swifter than any other naval unit in the war. Its torpedo range is as far as its sensor range that outclasses the Typhoon Sub's, allowing these deep submersibles to have the first and deadly strike against its unaware foes. The Nautilus also employs a magnetic field which is able to fulfill the Giant Squid's role somewhat, albeit only one Nautilus is needed to trap even a whole fleet of Swordfishes for instance due to its wide area of effect, so that other Nautiluses and other Epsilon naval units ensure their destruction. Assessment Pros * One of the most powerful units in naval battles due to its heavy firepower (since it has twice the torpedoes of Typhoon Subs) and durability (in fact, it is the most durable Epsilon naval unit). * Submerged, does not need to surface to attack. * Repairs itself over time. * Deploys magnetic field when targeting close enemy naval craft, immobilizing them. * Capable of detecting submerged and cloaked units. * Longer range than most naval units, resulting in faster response by the Nautilus. Cons * Expensive. ($1800) * Magnetic field can't be deployed manually. * Vulnerable to land and air attacks once surfaced from enemy attacks. * Torpedoes can be dodged by more nimble seafarers like Dolphins. * Slow, compared to the rest of the Epsilon navy except the Resheph. Quotes The Nautilus uses a modified voiceset of the Boomer from Yuri's Revenge, ''but with a higher pitch. When selected * ''Yuri will be proud! * Maintaining position and depth. * Deep sea vessel standing by. * Engines primed. * Air pressure stabilized. * Guidance systems checked! When ordered to move * Checking currents! * All ahead, full! * Adjusting rudder. * Thrusting forward. * Propeller systems engaged! When ordered to attack * Torpedoes armed! * Bring them down to our level! * Launch initiated! * Shark bait! * They'll never see it coming. * This will be a sinker! * Fire! Gallery NautilusField.png|A Nautilus with its magnetic field active Trivia * Nautilus is an oceanic mollusc known as the only cephalopod with an outer shell. ** It may also refer to various ships with the same name, most notably Captain Nemo's submarine in Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. See also * Battleship Category:Epsilon Army Category:Submarines Category:Ships